Her Life
by DoomgirlForever
Summary: About Thalia's lives. I suck at summaries, but I promise you the story isn't this bad. I rated it T just in case, but most of it will be more like K .
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Dedication: To Papa, for always listening to my weird hormonal rants, and for being an amazing Father.**

**Okay, so for those of you who don't know, this is about Thalia. I tried to stick to cannon stuff as much as possible (unusual for me, I know) so please tell me if I made a mistake.**

Imagine you are Thalia Grace.

Your baby brother disappears. Poof. Just like that. Gone.

Your Mother hits you. She blames you for all her problems. She says you ruined her life. You both know it's not true.

School is crap, but at least when you're at school you don't have to be home.

Then, one night, when your Mother is out, you leave.

One day, you make your first friend. Luke. And, for a while, life is pretty good.

But you're running out of food. Monsters are attacking every day. You know that you and Luke won't survive unless you do something.

So you pray to your Father (if you could even call him that).

You find a little girl named Annabeth. She is a half-blood, just like you and Luke.

So you make her a part of your 'Family'. You don't regret it.

You meet a satyr named Grover. He says there is a safe place for people like you. A place called 'Camp Half-Blood'

You get closer to Luke. You think that maybe -just maybe- he might mean more to you then just a friend.

The Monster attacks get more and more frequent as you get closer to Camp.

You, Luke, and Grover are in the clutches of a cyclops, all you can think about is Annabeth, scared and alone in the dark house, listening to the cyclops imitating your voice.

And then suddenly Annie -little Annie- has stabbed the cyclops in the foot, giving you the distraction you need to cut the ropes binding you and Luke and join in the fight.

You are almost to the camp, there are dozens of monsters surrounding you, you know that your friends aren't going to make it unless you do something.

So you tell Luke to take the others and run. He protests, but you insist you'll be fine (it's the first time you've ever told him a lie). You whisper "I love you" to him as he turns to go, but he doesn't hear you.

You hold off the monsters for as long as you can, but you know it's hopeless.

You summon a bolt of lightning, destroying almost all the monsters, but one sneaks up behind you and slashes at your throat.

after that, everything is a blur. You see demigods come and go, and one girl -who looks like Annabeth, but you can't be sure- visits you, but the rest tend to stay away.

Then, one day, Luke comes to see you. You try to call out his name, but you can't open your mouth.

Then he pricks you with something, and suddenly your whole body is filled with pain. "I'm sorry, Thalia" he whispers.

In your pain-filled state, you don't see the golden thing until it is on you. All at once, the pain stops, and you are at peace.

One day, you wake up, -not that you've ever been asleep- and everything seems brighter, clearer.

a girl is leaning over you, her face seems familiar "Thalia?" She says. You recognize her voice! It is Annabeth, but she is the same age as you! How long have you been asleep?

it is sixth months later. You and Annabeth are still friends, even though you were asleep so long.

So many things have changed; another child of the Big Three is at Camp now. His name is Percy. There is a prophecy about either you or Percy. You don't think you're ready to save the world. Most shocking of all, you learn that Luke, your best friend, your almost-boyfriend, has sided with Kronos. _How could he! _ You think. And then: _I loved him._

Annabeth is gone. It is Luke's fault. The only thought that goes threw your head is: _Find Annabeth._

You have joined the Hunters of Artemis. You think that maybe if you pretend your heart was never broken then it will be as if it never was.

It is only after the Giant War that you notice him. Nico. He sits alone while everyone else celebrates. Even the Hunters are less uptight then usual. You go walk up to him, noticing how much he's changed since you first saw him.

You and Nico become friends. As the months go by, your heart slowly begins to mend, and you think you might be falling in love.

Then, on a visit to camp, he tells you. He has a crush on Percy. You smile, saying you did too once -but it's a lie- and he seems relieved.

at night, in the Artemis Cabin, you cry yourself to sleep, while the other Hunters pretend not to notice.

In mid-October you die. A werewolf kills you, attacking you from behind. Your last words: "Thanks. I'm sorry I was gonna quit"

You get Elysium, but you can't stand seeing Luke, so you choose rebirth.

**A/N**

**I totally cried while writing this. Please tell me if I should continue this. If I do, I think I'll write about Reyna next. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Baby and The Letter

**A/N:**

**ok, so this wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'll give it a shot. I will need an OC to be the person Thalia becomes when she is reborn. Please submit OCs. I am terrible at creating them and I don't want to** accidentally** give you guys a Mary Sue. Also, Thanks to Alexandra June for being my first reviewer! You have no idea how happy that made me. I'm thinking this chapter will be about baby Thalia/OC arriving at camp, and the rest of the chapters will be when she is older and from her point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even old enough to drive, so I'm definitely not old enough to be Rick Riordan, which means that sadly, I don't own PJO or HoO. Also, I'm a girl.**

Chapter Two..(third person POV)

When Jason woke up that morning, he didn't expect half the camp plus Chiron to be waiting outside his cabin. He definitely didn't expect to almost step on a small child. A baby, to be exact.

"Um.." He said nervously "if this is about last night, I swear Piper and I were only watching a movie!" A few Campers laughed. Chiron stepped to the front

"Mr. Grace, we found this baby next to Thalia's Pine this morning. Read the note."

He handed Jason a piece of paper that for some reason had claw marks on it. Jason took it gingerly. It read:

_'Mr. Chiron,_

_I am so sorry to have to leave Tory with you, they said that she would die if she stayed with me. Please protect her, I love her with all my heart, and someday I hope I can see her again. Her father, Zeus, says she is extraordinarily powerful, "even for one of his children". There is something you must know about her, she has bee-' _there a claw mark ripped the page, making most of the letter un-readable, except for the last bit:

_'-prophecy, you will know when. Pleasepleaseplease take care of her. Make sure she is able to defend herself. Tell Tory I love her._

_-Maya Feldings-_

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF REVIEWS***

**two days later:**

Chiron had done some research, and found out that 'Tory's' real name was Toralee Grace Feldings, born July 13th, and that she was five months old. They had searched for her mother, Maya, but all they found were ashes. It appeared that someone had burned down the apartment where she lived. Ms. Feldings was missing, presumed dead.

As for Jason...well, he had a new baby sister to look after.

**A/N:**

**okay, I know that was crap, but future chapters will be better. Hopefully.**

**Don't worry, I'm not going to give you this All Powerful heroine. That would be boring. Instead, she will develop her powers over the course of her quest-oops *uses Hagrid voice* shouldn'ta told yeh that. Please review and tell me what you think Tory should be like. **


	3. No Prophecy?

**A/N:**

**I tried to write part of this chapter last night, but it got deleted. **

**To: Samantha'Library; I am definitely going to use your idea. Thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting this story!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, would my pen name be DoomgirlForever? No? I didn't think so. **

Chapter..I think it's three?

"Tory!" Jason called to me from the ground "It's dinner time!"

"Just a sec!" I corrected one more sentence in Clarisse LaRue's article 'Saving the Punks from Painful Death'

and flew down from the roof of the Zeus Cabin. Perhaps you are confused. I admit, it is hard to comprehend Clarisse LaRue writing a magazine article. But hear me out. I am editor for the new CHB Magazine and I thought it would be interesting to have certain people write about their experiences in the second Titan War. Of course, I had to threaten some people *coughClarisseandDrewcough* with lightning before they agreed, but it was worth it. So anyway, I flew down from the roof of the Zeus Cabin.

"I don't think that anybody ever taught Clarisse the basic rules of grammar" I said jokingly

He chuckled "Well, if all our writing was perfect, then you wouldn't have a job"

"Touché"

I was doing everything I could to keep the position. I'd had to compete with some of the Athena kids for the job and I wasn't going to lose it any time soon.

~after dinner~

We all sat around the campfire, chatting, gossiping, playing pranks, fangirling, or trying to break the record of 'How Many S'mores Can You Fit in Your Mouth' (so far, Nico had fit the most s'mores(ten) in his mouth and was struggling to swallow) when Rachel suddenly stood up

"I..think..prophecy..." a wisp of green smoke came out of her mouth and she collapsed.

"What happened?!" Someone asked

"Get her to the infirmary!" yelled an Apollo camper

Nico tried to say something, but his mouth was still full of s'more, so it came out as :"MMPHHHH! Mmmm mphmm!"

I hadn't heard many Prophecies, (after all, I'm only 13) but even I knew that something wasn't right. Rachel, for whatever reason, _couldn't _say the prophecy. This was very bad news.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry that was so short, but I hope it was good enough that it didn't matter. So anyway, I have left you all with a cliffhanger: What happened to Rachel? Why couldn't she say the prophecy? What _was _the prophecy? Most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please review!**


	4. A Quest

**Hi! **

**I hope this chapter isn't as short as the last one! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO and HoO, Leyna would be cannon. Also, I wouldn't be a teenaged girl. **

Chapter Four.

~two days later~

Chiron called a meeting. It was in the infirmary because Rachel still hadn't improved. "Rachel, tell them what you heard" he said once everyone was gathered.

"It..it..was like..someone was blocking the Oracle." She collapsed into a fit of coughing, but continued "I heard..a..voice...in my head, telling..me..to..to.." She frowned "I can't remember"

"A quest!" Someone called

Rachel looked up "Yes..the Oracle..said.." She coughed again "The Oracle said...a quest..on the other side.." Then suddenly her eyes flashed a brighter green and she sat up " The Healer! Find the hea- no! It's to dangerous! I have foreseen horrible things. Monsters..that..that" she coughed

"Get her a glass of water" Chiron told an Apollo camper

Rachel took the glass with shaky hands "Thanks. I saw monsters that I've never...heard..of...before. Just stay away. I'd rather die then endanger the whole camp."

"Wait.." I said "What do you mean, die?!"

She looked at me "Tory, it..will only..get..worse. Soon..I won't be able to breath"

"Rachel," I protested "We can't let you die! You're the Oracle, but you're also our friend. I don't know what we'd do without you"

"We need a quest!" Jason said. That decided it. If one of the seven said that a quest was a good idea, then a quest was a good idea.

"I nominate Kimiko Edagawa to lead the quest!" I said. Kimiko (or Kimi) is my best friend, a daughter of Aphrodite, also my cousin in-law as of last month, when Jason and Piper _finally _got married. Kimiko looked a bit startled. So did everyone else.

"Yeah, right! Like Chiron's going to send some good for nothing Aphrodite girl to lead a quest!" An Ares camper yelled.

"Piper is from Aphrodite" I reminded him "are you saying that she's good for nothing?" He backed down

"Miss Edagawa may lead the quest" Chiron send eventually (all though no one else was nominated, so he kinda had no choice) "Miss Edagawa, please pick three companions to take with you"

"Can I have some time to think on it?" She asked

"You have until tomorrow morning"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LiNeBrEaK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimi walked up to me before dinner, "Pleasepleasepleasecomewithme!" She said "I mean, it would be really nice if you came with me. You're my best friend in the whole world and I would really love it if you came!" Kimi gets really polite when she is nervous. I've never been able to figure out why.

"Of course I'll come with you! What kind of friend would leave their helpless BFF to fight monsters alone?"

"Hey!" she said indignantly "I am _not _helpless! And I won't be alone! I asked Nat."

I smirked "So...you asked the your crush. I'm assuming he said yes?" She blushed

"He did. AND HE IS NOT MY CRUSH!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say. See you at dinner, I'm going to pack"

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it wasn't as bad as I think it is. Tell me what you think! review! I need suggestions!**


	5. Flashbacks and Packing

**A/N:**

**Hi! **

**Thank you all for reviewing! This is kind of a filler chapter. It doesn't really fit in with the rest of the story, but I needed to write it. This chapter is in Kimiko's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs.**

Chapter..five?

As I packed for the quest, I thought about how I met Tory, she was, after all, the one who nominated me to lead the quest.

Ever since I was little, I've loved lightning. When I was in six, I took photos of lightning to show and tell. When I was seven, I drew pictures of lightning bolts striking 'all the mean bullies' in my class. When I was ten, I wrote about lightning for creative writing. The next year, I went to Camp Half Blood.

_*Flashback*_

_It was late afternoon. My dad, my friend Irwin and I were having a picnic lunch before Dad took us to this new summer camp he wanted me to go to. All of a sudden, a pretty girl walked over to me "Hi! I'm Kelli! What's your name?" She said_

_"I'm Kimiko, nice to meet you." I answered_

_"Can you cartwheel?"_

_"Not really"_

_"Come on, I'll teach you!"_

_"Kimiko," Irwin said nervously "I really don't think you should-"_

_I cut him off "Stop worrying Irwin, it'll be fun!" I did wonder where Kelli had came from, but she seemed nice, and it wasn't every day someone wanted to make friends with me, so I followed her over to a hill a few feet away from the picnic blanket. I tried doing a cartwheel, but I just fell over. Kelli giggled_

_"No, silly, like this!" She did a cartwheel and landed expertly on her feet. "Here, I'll hold your legs for you!" She grinned. Was it just me, or were her canine teeth a little more...pointier then usual? I decided not to question it. She was probably just one of those girls who were obsessed with Vampires. _

_I tried the cartwheel again. This time I landed on my feet. "This is easy!" I laughed._

_"Yes!" said Kelli from behind me "Almost as easy as it will be to destroy you!" I looked over at the picnic blanket to call for help, but we'd gradually drifted away from Irwin and Dad and were behind a row of trees. I picked up a rock, prepared to throw it at her, and summoned up all my courage. Suddenly Kelli fell over, landing with a thud on the grass. I turned around to face her. She didn't look like the same person anymore! Her skin, which up until this point had been a chocolatey brown, was paper-white. Her curly cinnamon-colored hair was gone, in its place were tongues of flame. Her eyes glowed red, and one of her legs was bronze-how had I not noticed that?! I saw what had made her fall over-a cloud of Doves was surrounding her, keeping her from attacking me. Irwin appeared out of nowhere and started playing a song on a pair of reed pipes_

_"Irwin!" I said "I appreciate you musical talent, but I don't think that Kelli is going to stop trying to kill us because of a song!" But as Irwin played, the grass seemed to get taller around Kelli. It formed ropes that wrapped themselves around Kelli, tying her to the ground. It wasn't enough though, the ropes were keeping Kelli down, but she was winning against them fast. _

_"Run!" Irwin said. I nodded in silent agreement and we raced back to the picnic blanket. _

_Dad was packing up, but when he saw our expressions he dropped the picnic basket and ran over to us "What happened?" He asked_

_"Empousa!" Irwin gasped _

_"What?" I asked_

_"No time to explain. We have to get to camp!" _

_"Get in the car." Dad told us._

_I almost protested, but then I thought of Kelli's face as the doves attacked her. If she caught us, she would kill us. _

_Needless to say, I got in the car._

_Dad started driving. He didn't even stop to tell us to put on our seat belts. I don't know why, but that made me angry. I guess I just couldn't take another weird thing happening in my day.__ I wanted to sob, scream-anything to let my emotions out, but I knew that if I distracted dad from driving, we'd all be killed. As we sped down the highway I heard dad mutter_

_"Almost there, just a little farther" _

_"Where?" I asked "Dad, where are you-" _

_"Camp" said Dad "We'll be safe there"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK, DAD?! WE NEED A POLICE STATION, NOT A SUMMER CAMP!" Okay, maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, but I was really fed up. First, this random girl turns into a-a-whatever-it-is, then Irwin suddenly grew a pair of hoofs, and now my dad was going crazy! It was to much to take in all at once. The car screeched to a sudden halt. I looked out the window. There were two people standing outside, a man and woman in their twenties. The woman was really pretty and looked sort of native-American man was tall and blond. _

_"What should we do with them?" The man said_

_"Jason, we don't have time for this right now," The woman answered "Tyson said an Empousa is after them! We can talk about this at camp!" _

_"Fine. Get in the car, I'll drive" _

_the man took the wheel, Dad hopped in the passenger seat, and the woman got in the back with me and Irwin. I was mad at Dad for letting strangers in our car, but decided not to say anything. All of a sudden, I felt something shove the car from behind. My head hit the back of the passenger seat, and I passed out._

_ ...o0o..._

_when I woke up, I was sitting lying in a bed, there were three people sitting on chairs next to me. One was the woman from earlier, one was a middle-aged guy in a wheel chair , and one was a girl about my age with strawberry-blond hair and icy-blue eyes. _

_They were in the middle of a conversation_

_"Chiron, we should investigate the area," the woman was saying "If Kelli is out there, then there might be more empousai"_

_"Piper," Chiron said "I don't know if now is the best time, the monsters are-" he looked at the girl "it's best not to talk about it here"_

_The girl looked disappointed. Then she saw me. Her frown turned into a smile_

_"Um...hi?" I said, a little frightened by her huge, crazy grin._

_"Hi!" she said. I noticed a large, almost empty bag of M&Ms in her hands "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! I can't wait to see what cabin you get put in! Maybe we're sisters! That would be so cool!" _

_"Tory," said Piper "I told you not to eat all that candy. You didn't even save any for me!" She made a fake sad face. Tory giggled._

_"Sorry." She turned to me again "And sorry for not introducing my self properly, I'm Tory. I can get another bag of M&Ms if you want one...THEN WE CAN BE SUGAR HIGH TOGETHER! Hehehehehehehe!" I didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment, the man from earlier came in_

_"I see you're awake" he said "I'm Tory's older brother, Jason. Nice to meet you." _

_"Nice to meet you to?" It came out like a question._

_Tory looked at the clock "Jason! It's almost time for the sing-along! We have to go get ready for th-for marshmallows!" She finished un-convincingly_

_"Right!" Jason replied. And with that, they left the room_

_*end flashback*_

I smiled and crammed the last thing into my back-pack. I really should have excepted those M&Ms...

**A/N:**

**I know this was random, but hopefully it was a good kind of random...for some reason I have the Chitty Chitty bang bang song stuck in my head. It's really annoying. I'm sorry I took so long to update, I started the chapter, but the I had writers block, and then it was my birthday...and my Aunt accused by BFF of the murder of a baby bird (My BFF was innocent, BTW) and she was crying (my friend was) and it made me REALLY mad...but yeah. R&R!**


	6. Thenameofthischapterisontheinside

**Hi! **

**I'm happy that chapter five wasn't to random. I might give the chapters names in the future, but for now I'm just leaving them the way they are. Remember Nat? Son of Hades, BTW. Well, he's in this chapter! Not much, but I _am _planning on developing his character on the quest. **

Samantha's Library: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I found out who the real murderer was, but the murderer wasn't charged. I was ****_extremely _****annoyed.**

**well...you can read now. Enjoy! **

Chapter Six; Tory tries (and fails) to initiate a dinner conversation:

Tory's POV:

I had packed as fast as I could, and spent the rest of the time before dinner eating M&Ms and trying to find someone that I could trust with my job while I was away. _Not Mark or Antoinette _I thought, Mark Avery, from Athena, had been my main competition for the job. If I let him have it temporarily, he might try to steal it. Antoinette Gennis, from the Eros cabin, wouldn't take over my job, but I had...personal reasons for not giving it to her. _Maybe Chiron can just edit for you _said a voice at the back of my head. I pushed the thought away,Chiron had to much on his plate without me adding to it. _Lacy! _I thought triumphantly. Lacy, Kimiko's oldest sister at camp, was head of the Aphrodite cabin and loved writing. I knew that I could trust her with my job.

"the Camp magazine is going to get lots of new fashion articles!" I giggled.

***THELINEBREAKMADEOFLINESTHATBREAK!* **

I picked at my food while Kimiko started on her second bowl of lamb chowder. Nat had already finished and was eyeing my corn muffin. Chiron had given us permission to sit together 'To plan the quest' although so far we had done nothing of the sort (Which I regretted, actually. Conversation was going slowly and awkwardly.)

"Um, so! The quest! We should probably start thinking about that..." I trailed off, realizing that Nat and Kimiko weren't listening to me. Those two! I didn't think I could

take any more of this 'staring into each others eyes' crap. I tried to start a conversation again

"So...the other side..what's that supposed to mean? Any ideas, guys? GUYS! HELLO!"

I jumped onto the table and waved my hands in front of there faces. Nat jumped.

"Tory, have you been stealing my M&Ms again?" He asked me.

"Maybe." I said "But that's not the point! We have a quest to plan! Come on, peoples!"

"Fine," Kimi said "Where do we go from Half-blood hill?" the conversation drifted into nothingness _again! _I think I might have to scream into a celestial bronze pillow.

**_*_LINEBREAKMADEOFEXCUSESFORWHYTHEREISANOTHERLINEBREAK***

Kimi went to bed early, so I had a chance to actually talk to Nat, instead of watching him stare at my food. "So," Nat said " what do you think Kimi is packing? It shouldn't be taking her this long. I was done in about an hour and a half!" **  
**

My jaw dropped "It took you an hour and a half to pack a _backpack_!" I said in disbelief

"Hey!" he defended himself "It's a quest! What you bring is important! Suppose I'd been in such a hurry that I'd forgotten my magic necklace! We could have died!"

I smirked "You have a magic necklace. How masculine!"

"But it's a skull pendant!" He said "girls don't like skulls! And it turns into a sword!"

"Whatever you say. I'm going to go get some sleep"

i walked back to my cabin and tried to fall asleep, but there was to much on my mind so I pulled out a collection of Greek Myths and read for a while.

The next morning, we left at dawn.

**A/N:**

**hello again! Sorry this chapter was so short and that it took so long to post. the next chapter they are leaving on the quest, so I wanted to have a short chapter before. Plus, I owe you guys an update. R&R! **


	7. Leaving Camp Half-Blood

**Hi! **

**It's been a while...sorry about that, I SAW 'THE ONCE' LIVE AND IT WAS SO EXCITING EEEEEE! THEY'RE SUCH AN INCREDIBLE BAND AND ILOVETHEMSOMUCH! Sorry. In case you all reading don't know what I'm talking about, 'The Once' is an awesome band from Newfoundland, Canada (Where my aunt lives!) and they were playing at a concert in Philadelphia (where I live ) and I went to it with one of my friends...then we had a sleepover and created 'A FROZEN PARODY! YAY! :)' at midnight thirty. Check my stories if you want to read it!**

**But...getting off track. *starts singing* But you keep turning a round again..turning around..again. *stops singing* i do not own PJO or HoO. Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter Seven!**

I woke up to a whack in the face. I yelped, jumping out of bed. "What was that for?!" i asked Kimi, who was standing over me with her backpack raised over her head, like she was going to hit me again.

"You weren't going to wake up until noon otherwise," she said "and besides, it's not that heavy."

"_Really? _then why do I feel like I've been hit by a ton of rocks?!" _  
_

She smiled nervously "I don't know...maybe your skull is getting soft?"

I looked at her backpack suspiciously "What's in there?"

"Oh..nothing."

"Kimi, you're a terrible liar." I snatched the bag, unzipped it, and looked in: underneath her change of clothes, some nectar and ambrosia, and a bottle of water...was makeup. Lots of it. What I didn't understand was why it was so heavy. And why hadn't Kimi packed a weapon?

"I thought you didn't wear mascara?" I teased, thinking it was better not to pry _to _much. "Or lipstick. Or concealer. Or-"

"Shut up. We should get going, or Chiron will have to drag us out of here."

I got out of bed and pulled on a T-shirt and denim pants that I had payed out the night before.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLINEBREAKTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Nat was waiting for us outside. He was eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"Here, I got these from the dining pavilion for you," he said, handing us each plates. I stared at him blankly. "The plates will keep refilling with food, so we won't have to buy any." He explained "I thought it would save us money"

"That's brilliant!" Said Kimi.

Nat smiled. I considered going into a speech about how we were mature demigods and this was a great opportunity and that we had to win because 'the fate of the world' was at stake. I decided against it, though. We really had to leave. Instead, I grabbed my friend's arms and pulled them toward Half-Blood Hill.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I know that was ridiculously short and kind of boring, but I have a great idea for the next chapter and the only way to make it work was to write this. Plus, I REALLY needed to update. About that, I'm really sorry for making you all wait so long. I was *gasp* not obsessed with PJO for a while. But my friends cured me of that disease! I might not be updating for a while because in about a week I have to attend a wedding. A really super fancy wedding (like, Black Tie fancy). And I also a, going to be in it, and that requires a certain amount of participation :(. After the wedding, my little sister and I are visiting my Dad in California (my parents are divorced) and that will also take a while. But I'll try to update as often as I can.

Here's a little clip from the next chapter:

_"Maurice." Kimi stepped forward "How nice to run into you." Her tone was pleasant, but her expression was icy. "My friends and I do not require your help on this quest." _

_"Oh, but you do, I'm afraid. Without my help, your little mission will almost certainly fail." _

_Nat summoned his sword. I tried to do something, but I couldn't move. It was as if I was turned to stone. _

TTTTTTTTTTT

R&R!


End file.
